


Всегда есть завтра

by PaperDude



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Eiji is confused af, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDude/pseuds/PaperDude
Summary: Эйджи по пьяни переспал с Эшем, и теперь его съедают некоторые сомнения.





	Всегда есть завтра

**Author's Note:**

> ссылка на фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7184648
> 
> предупреждения:  
> 1) никаких заговоров и банановых рыб здесь нет.  
> 2) Эш не лидер никакой банды, он просто жиголо.  
> 3) ОЖП (Л****) - это вскользь упомянутая убитая девушка Эша (читай Vol. 8 ch. 2), но я все равно поставлю предупреждение.  
> 4) МИЛОТА
> 
> Если у вас будут советы, претензии или закуски - милости прошу)

Спустя тридцать секунд после их первого раза, Эш тихо храпел в подушку, а паниковавший Эйджи пытался собраться с мыслями. Это все неправильно! Да, он мечтал об этом еще с детства, _нет_ , не о членах или анальном сексе, скорее о близости и неповторимости интимной связи, о желании раствориться в любимом человеке. Но, конечно же, всё пошло кувырком, и о родственности душ не могло идти и речи. Эш был терпелив, осторожен, даже слишком осторожен, и слишком медлителен, и было чересчур много разговоров, много вопросов, и в какой-то момент член Эйджи начал падать из-за всего этого напряга, и _боже мой_ , вдруг Эш понял всё неправильно, вдруг из-за него Эшу потребовалось так много времени, чтобы кончить? Эш продолжал спрашивать Эйджи все ли хорошо, и Эйджи был на грани отвратительного хныканья в попытке доказать Эшу, что да, с ним все хорошо. Эш был в подпитии. Эйджи лежал рядом и ожидал, что сейчас Эш очухается, как какая-нибудь жертва амнезии, и при виде лежащего рядом парня начнет кричать в ужасе.

Эйджи двадцать, сейчас июль, и через месяц он уедет на учебу. Эш поедет с ним в Колорадо, но в другое учебное заведение — Эйджи поступил в колледж в городе Форт-Коллинз, а Эш получил приглашение из Денвера. Между ними будет чуть больше часа, если без пробок. И все же, по мнению Эйджи, это целая вечность; он смотрел на их скомканную одежду, часами лежавшую на полу. Часами… действительно ли это заняло у них часы? Помнится, Эшу потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы нарыть презервативы в комнате Гриффа, он их нашел, а потом невольно расстроил Эйджи, ведь до этого дня у него никого не было, чего не скажешь о Эше. Эйджи знал о Шортере, Дино, Марвине, знал и о других, но Эйджи был удивлен, когда Лорен попала в список. Он даже не знал, что Эшу нравились девушки, и обижаться на _такое_ было нечестно. Эш сказал ему, что проверялся, и что им не нужны презервативы, если Эйджи хотелось без них. И Эйджи облажался, как всегда.

— Эш? — прошептал Эйджи, пока тот спал. Он был рад видеть его таким спокойным, но опять же, Эйджи нужно поговорить. Он с горечью представил, каким будет их разговор: Эйджи опять сгоряча взболтнет лишнего, и они опять начнут ссориться, и Эш, грюкнув дверью, уйдет ночевать к Максу.

Но Лорен. _Лорен?_ Эйджи все еще не мог выбросить её из головы. И не только её, если честно. Он оторопел после того, как Эш рассказал ему о ней, и, наверное, это из-за неё Эш был настолько осторожен и разговорчив во время секса. Лорен… она хорошая. Она также _хорошенькая_ , если судить объективно. Эйджи никогда не чувствовал тягу к женской груди или к их губам, ему больше нравилось общаться с ними и ходить на прогулки, но Эйджи не слепой, и он видел, что Лорен очень красивая. Эш сказал ему, что секс был не очень. Он настаивал, что Лорен была в прошлом, и что благодаря ней он осознал свои чувства к Эйджи. Хотя Эйджи решил, что подобное заявление было несколько оскорбительным, как к нему, так и к Лорен. И к женщинам, и к…

Эш трахался с мужчинами, часто годящимися ему в отцы. В основном за деньги (Дино), и в основном по взаимному согласию (Шортер), хоть и не всегда (Марвин). Эйджи не дурак, он это прекрасно знал, но винить Эша за его извращенное детство значило быть частью проблемы.

В противовес ему, Эйджи за свою жизнь целовался лишь с одним парнем. Шортер ответил ему, будучи под кайфом, а Эйджи было очень одиноко. Теперь Эш пьян, и они переспали, и Эйджи чувствовал себя распоследней скотиной. Неужели он тот человек, который пользовался уязвимостью своих друзей ради собственной выгоды? Господи. Ему стоило уйти. Он посмотрел на двери, представил холодный ночной ветер улицы и поерзал на месте; Эш тяжело вздохнул во сне, а его лежащая на поясе Эйджи рука дернулась, но осталась на месте. 

Дело в том, что Эш напился. Это было четвертое июля. Фейерверки, украденное пиво, огромная разновидность жареного мяса. Эйджи чувствовал себя потолстевшим. Он опустил руку вниз и потрогал свой обвисший живот. Ибе смеялся, когда он говорил о своем разжиревшем пузе, но, по общему признанию, ничего даже не было видно, но Эйджи-то знал, что с возрастом он начнет набирать вес прямо как его сестра, он это чувствовал. И сардонический смех Ибе его нисколько не успокаивал.

Он не мог уснуть. На часах почти два часа ночи. Вообще-то ему не хотелось засыпать, поскольку еще нужно подготовить себя к реакции Эша. Да, ему стоило начать думать об этом, потому что это будет неприятно. Эйджи помнил, как на вечеринке Эш перебрал пива больше любого легального совершеннолетнего, но никто не обращал на него внимания. В доме было жарко, и Эйджи медленно терял связь с реальностью. Он сидел рядом с Эшем на скрипящих садовых качелях на заднем крыльце дома Макса, и по пьяни трещал Эшу на ухо какую-то чушь о своей семье. Эш поставил холодную банку с пивом на открытое колено Эйджи, возле подола его шорт, довольно ухмыльнулся и сказал: «Ебать у тебя шорты».

Естественно, Эйджи обиделся, вынуждая Эша придержать коней и полезть с заявлениями, что он обожает эти шорты, а его извинения в конечном итоге привели Эйджи в столовую, где Эш схватил Эйджи между ног, прижал к стене и поцеловал его.

— Я обожаю эти шорты, — сказал он, а по его тону было понятно, что он был немного в другом месте. Эйджи, мастурбировавший на мысли о Эше начиная со дня их знакомства в баре, шире раздвинул свои ноги и удержал лицо Эша для второго поцелуя.

Пошлятина! Это же было пошло? Что ж, да, Эш даже не сводил его на свидание, и Эйджи про себя решил, ладно, будем целоваться, и они занимались именно этим в секрете ото всех до конца вечера, крадясь и сбегая за углы, чтобы впиться друг другу в губы и прижаться стояками. Эйджи уже тогда знал, какой же классный у них после всего этого будет разговор. А потом он оказался на своих локтях и коленях в кровати Эша, насаживаясь задницей на пальцы друга. А дальше был стояк Эша, и его нервные вопросы, хоть для него это не впервые. Он словно бы отрезвел, физически и метафорически, стоило ему войти в Эйджи.

Эш наверняка разочарован. На полпути он наверняка задавался вопросом, что за чёрт? Как я оказался в этой ситуации? Трахать Эйджи в задницу? _Пиздец!_ Но он хороший друг, и хороший парень в целом, поэтому он решил закончить начатое, непоколебимый в своем решении… не разрушить их дружбу? Что ж, очевидно, что она, блядь, разрушена. Эйджи знал, что ему стоит уйти. Он смотрел на свои кроссовки, разбросанные по разным углам комнаты, и чувствовал сокрушительный вес руки Эша на своем поясе. Эш теплый, очень теплый, и Эйджи не мог сдвинутся. Ему нравилось слышать размеренное дыхание Эша, и чувствовать прижатый к своей спине живот парня.

— Эш? — Эйджи снова говорил, зная, что тот не ответит. — Я помню, как ты говорил мне, что любишь Лорен. Она классная. И я уверен, что ты заслуживаешь право на второй шанс и на другую жизнь рядом с ней... Но если ты не дашь мне после всего этого объяснение, я больше не желаю тебя видеть. — Эш не ответил.

Эйджи бросил взгляд на часы. 2:12. Даже чёртово время глумилось над ним. Он удобнее расправил плечи, вспоминая приятное чувство тонких пальцев Эша в себе, пока дело еще не дошло до секса. Может, Эйджи вовсе не гей. Он готов признать, что давно хотел член Эша, хотел попробовать его у себя во рту, пройтись языком вдоль всей длины и обхватить его губами, но ему даже не удалось этого сделать сегодня. А может быть он гей. Может быть, свирепость его родной матери заставила его бояться влагалищ или что-то в этом роде.

Эйджи легко игрался с пальцами Эша на своем поясе, надеясь разбудить его, хоть он и знал, что обычно Эш крепко спит. Ему хотелось повернуться лицом к Эшу, зарыться носом в его светлые волосы и вдыхать запах его шампуня, пока у него не закружится голова. В детстве у него была привычка выставлять свое лицо под напор кондиционера и стоять с вытянутым лицом до тех пор, пока у него не плясали черные точки перед глазами. Он задумался, было ли это сейчас как-то связано с Эшем.

Прошел третий час, за ним четвертый. Эйджи не спал, но он не чувствовал себя бодрым. Он двигал задницей в попытке понять, чувствовал ли он себя иначе. Она немного болела, открытая и мокрая, но он был больше заинтересован в своем эмоциональном состоянии после секса. Ему хотелось считать себя более опытным, или более сильным, более уверенным… идиотизм, конечно, словно он ожидал, что секс с Эшем способен наложить на него какое-то защитное заклятие, как змеиный сфрагис, защищающий самок от нежеланного зачатия. Он удивлен, как его мысли пришли к подобному умозаключению. Эйджи перекатился на спину и бросил взгляд на Эша. Лорен тоже думала о том ужасном японском видео о змеях, которое им показали на уроке биологии, и вспоминала рассказ о спермоблокировке у животных, пока сама девушка молча лежала рядом с Эшем после их первого раза? Определенно нет, ведь у Лорен не было занятий по биологии. Как и у Эша. Они даже не японцы. Как бы то ни было, Эйджи помнит: безразличие природы и жестокую культуру изнасилования, присущую стольким видам! Сама необходимость существования сфрагиса для продолжения генетической линии и самообороны самки, пока семеро остальных подонков готовы наброситься на особь, которую ты только что зачал: кошмар. У Эйджи немного поехала крыша; он перекатился ближе к Эшу и прижался носом к его лбу. Эш пахнул жиром, скорее всего из-за бургеров и хот-догов. Эйджи лизнул его переносицу, задевая языком пару прядей и недовольно отплевываясь. Конечно Эш на вкус не как бургеры. Эш не поморщился, даже не вздохнул, лишь продолжал вяло спать в обнимку с парнем.

Мысли Эйджи стали более запутанными и менее чёткими, он попытался вцепиться за них, как за поднимаемые дуновением ветра ленточки, но они продолжали избегать его и ускользать меж пальцев. В определенный момент его сознание подсказало ему, что Эш внезапно стал хот-догом, и что это нормально, а Лорен всё это время была рептилией, но скрывала это. Но нет, они пользовались презервативами, поэтому Эйджи не станет рептилией, хотя постойте-ка, они только нашли презервативы, и поговорили о том, чтобы их использовать, потому что Эш сказал, что он пользовался ими, когда был с Лорен. У них произошел неловкий разговор, половину которого Эйджи не помнил, и конечно же Эйджи не мог женится, не окончив колледж, но Эш не спрашивал об этом, и ладно, он сядет на диету с завтрашнего дня. Если Эш хочет Лорен, то Эйджи тоже может влезть в бикини, если надо.

Он проснулся с ощущением, словно он не спал вовсе, и это несправедливо, ведь он сумел вздремнуть, а это состояние сильно сбивало с толку. Эш уже двигался, он зевнул и притянул Эйджи ближе к себе. Эйджи было жарко, душно, он вспотел, и, кажется, у него начиналась лихорадка под этими одеялами, и он едва успел открыть глаза, когда Эш накрыл его рот открытым, жадным поцелуем, встречая язык Эйджи своим.

— Эш, — выдохнул Эйджи, но это прозвучало скорее как «хочу тебя», и Эш застонал, опуская свою руку к груди Эйджи, вдоль его живота, и задерживаясь на его члене.

Эш ничего не говорил, едва ли открывал глаза, просто продолжал надрачивать Эйджи, пока у парня не встало, а с каждым толчком его бедра начинали поддаваться вверх. Он боялся, что Эш делал это во сне, что вот-вот он закричит «БЛЯДЬ!» когда проснется, и поймет, что перед ним не Лорен, что у неё, как оказалось, за одну ночь член не вырос. Но затем Эш улыбнулся ему, его белые ресницы задрожали, и Эйджи видел, что Эш узнал его, и улыбался тоже ему. 

— Я уже испугался, что это был сон, — прошептал Эш и поцеловал Эйджи, снова. Эйджи устал, он растерян, но его рука в волосах Эша, а хватка крепкая. Им слишком неудобно и жарко, чтобы прижиматься к чему-либо, тем более друг к другу, но они не отстранялись, а нога Эйджи проскользнула у Эша между ног. У него стояло, он довольно мычал в рот Эйджи, а потом перевернул его под себя и методично встречал бедра Эйджи уверенными толчками вниз. Эш опустил голову и куснул шею Эйджи, вынуждая того громко крикнуть, а затем прошептал ему на ухо: «Чшш».

— Эш, — выдохнул Эйджи. У него было столько вопросов! Он словно был под кайфом, хотя он принимал наркотики лишь раз, в Нью-Йорке, и он почти ничего не помнил, за исключением того, что Эш тоже там был. Но это странно, это не то, почему Эш продолжал нависать над ним, трогать его, это не имело смысла, почему он такой странный.

— Ты… ага, — говорит Эйджи, опустив руку Эшу между ног.

— Чшш, — ответил Эш с широкой ухмылкой. — Чёрт, — сказал Эш, трогая Эйджи, вставляя в него пальцы. — Болит?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Эйджи, хотя он не уверен. Боль отдаленная, немного зудит, но от такой легко избавиться. — Эш…

— Чшш, — Эш продолжал говорить это, и Эйджи не знал, почему его это так заводило, почему он хотел больше, хотел, чтобы Эш командовал им, без вопросов и оговорок. Они целовались, Эйджи запрокинул ноги Эшу на поясницу, водя икрами сквозь формирующийся на том месте пот. — Эйджи, — Эш выдохнул его имя парню в рот. — Хочу тебя, еще. Я хочу тебя…

— Ага, — согласился Эйджи. В прошлый раз такого не было. Эш не был таким тяжелым, и не говорил о том, чего хотел он сам, только спрашивал о желаниях Эйджи. — Да, я тоже.

— Господи, — сказал Эш, чувствуя его пальцами, и Эйджи отвечал ему голодными толчками вниз. — Да, в тебе еще осталась… Потом в душ, — Эш глубоко поцеловал Эйджи, хватая его язык своим, словно ему хотелось что-то узнать у парня. У него был ужасный запах изо рта: какая-то комбинация из хот-догов, горчицы и гамбургеров недельной давности. И еще спермы Эйджи, да. И это потрясающе, и Эйджи хочется попробовать его снова, и снова, и он не останавливает себя. Пальцы Эша в нем, когда они целуются, и это открытие сносит ему крышу, эта мягкая открытость Эша, и тот факт, сколько же в нём еще осталось спермы после их прошлого раза.

Эш тянулся к тумбочке за смазкой. Эйджи благодарен, что им не стоило больше говорить о смазке, или о презервативах, или кто в какой позе хочет быть. Он знал, что Эш чист. Эш никогда не стал бы врать о таком. Эйджи доверял ему больше всех, и только для него он раздвигал свои ноги, как дешевая шанхайская шлюха, только Эшу показывал, как сильно он его хочет, и запрокидывал голову назад, когда его пальцы снова оказались в нём.

— Не могу поверить, что я уснул, — тяжело дышал Эш, выгрызая слова на шее Эйджи. — Я хотел… всю ночь. Я думал, что когда мы это сделаем, это будет на всю ночь.

— Мы можем делать это весь день, — ответил Эйджи, поддаваясь на его пальцы. — Ты думал о, да… о чем? Каког **о** это будет?

— Эйджи, — Эш легко встретил его нос своим. — Я пиздец давно о тебе думаю. С моими клиентами. С Лорен. Да, это нечестно по отношению к тебе, ты не как они, никогда не был, и ты знаешь, я бросил работу. Это всё в прошлом. Они там, а ты здесь. И это важно.

— Ты не сожалеешь? — спросил Эйджи.

— О чём? 

— Об этом?.. О нас? О том, что мы сейчас делаем?

— А я должен? — Эш нежно поцеловал его в губы. — Эйджи ты понимаешь… ты понимаешь, что в этом весь смысл, да?

— В смысле?

— То, к чему мы давно шли. _Это_. Или ты хочешь, чтобы я…

— Нет, нет! — Эйджи взял уже не такое уверенное лицо Эша в свои ладони. — Продолжай делать, что делал. Без разговоров. Переверни меня, подними мои ноги… просто останься. Я не прощу, если уйдешь.

После этого им проще, меньше ненужной болтовни и больше стонов. Член Эша свободно входил в Эйджи, и это новое ощущение ему нравилось даже больше, чем их первый раз. В этот раз Эш быстро кончил, а после спрятал свое лицо в выемке на шее Эйджи, свободной рукой надрачивая парню до оргазма.

— Надо было тебе отсосать, — сказал Эш, тяжело дыша ему в шею. Светлые волосы прилипли к его лбу и шее. — Я просто… Я проснулся и даже не раздумывал. Я просто думал Эйджи, Эйджи здесь, и просто набросился на тебя.

— Мне понравилось, — улыбнулся Эйджи. Он опустился поправить Эшу волосы и поцеловал его в рот. — Я доверяю тебе, ладно? Тебе не стоит меня бояться. Я скажу тебе, если мне что-то не захочется, но до того момента. Я твой.

— У нас уже появляются правила, — заметил Эш, улыбаясь. — Рассказывай.

— Никаких девушек, — сказал Эйджи. Никакой Лорен. — Конечно, если ты…

— Я согласен, — ответил Эш. — А лучше вообще никто. Только мы. Согласен?

— Подходит, — Эйджи согласно кивнул. — Это идеально, вообще-то.

— Окей, хорошо, — Эш поцеловал его, зарываясь рукой в потные черные волосы. 

— Я думал, ты был пьян, — сказал Эйджи, внимательно смотря Эшу в глаза. Он не нашел никакой затуманенности или неуверенности. — Прошлой ночью.

— Нет, — Эш встретил его лоб своим. — Просто эгоистичен. Частично из-за пива. Прости.

— Так ты все помнишь? — спросил Эйджи. Он решил обсудить «просто эгоистичен» с Эшем позже.

— Да. Я даже помню, как засыпал. Я думал бля! Не засыпай! Сейчас будет самое лучшее.

— Ты уверен? — улыбнулся Эйджи, перебрасывая ногу через Эша и залезая на него сверху. — Вот сейчас будет самое лучшее. Весь день, вместо ночи.

— Я был глупцом, — Эйджи не уверен, чтобы он прежде видел настолько широкую улыбку Эша. Эйджи рассмеялся.

Он наклонился вниз поцеловать Эша, попутно пытаясь вспомнить, о чем он переживал прошлой ночью. О змеях? Хот-догах? То была полночь, выброшенная из памяти. Сейчас день, за окном новый мир, и, скорее всего, это лучший день в его жизни. Хотя всегда есть завтра.


End file.
